Survival
by Gemini14
Summary: Elfquest AU. A what-if story about what might have happened if One-Eye had survived the battle against the trolls. Be kind in the reviews, please!
1. Chapter One

Survival

Chapter One

It was cold. He wanted to shiver, but the pain of his injuries prevented him from moving. The worst of the pain seemed to settle over his right eyebrow, where blood now soaked the cloth covering his blind right eye. The sounds of battle had long since ceased, and he could faintly hear his mate's mournful cries and sends. 

"_Why can't I reply?_" the wounded elf wondered, tensing when he heard something nearby. Soft, crunching footsteps. Were they those of an elf? He felt a shadow fall over him, and heard a soft gasp. He winced when he felt hands on his face, but was glad when he felt only four fingers to each. As his consciousness left him, the wounded elf opened his remaining eye and looked up at the one who had found him, but could only see a silhouette.

"Lie still, brave one. I will get you back to the Holt where the healer can have a look at you." The stranger said, softly, as she wrapped a pelt around him, then howled for her bond wolf. Then all was darkness for the wounded elf.

Swiftbreeze sighed as she walked along. Why her people had never moved away from the frozen mountains was beyond her. It was always cold, always bleak, and almost always short on food. 

"_Why is Icelash so intent on remaining here? What is it that he wants from this cold, barren place? We could have moved from here long ago!_" Swiftbreeze thought, then stiffened; she smelled blood!

"Snowpaw, let's go find out where that scent is coming from!" Swiftbreeze whispered, as she looked in the direction the scent was coming from. What she came upon was more horrific than she had imagined; elves and trolls lay dead in the snow, their blood staining the pristine white bright red. Silently, in case the trolls were still around, Swiftbreeze dismounted from her bond wolf, then moved among the dead, checking to see if there were any that she was mistaken about. She turned when she saw an elf on the far border of the battlefield from the corner of her eye. With careful steps, she moved closer, then gasped when she saw him draw breath.

"_This one's alive!_" Swiftbreeze thought, as she kneeled down and touched his face. He was still warm, but he was losing heat. She was startled when he opened his only eye and looked up at her, but quickly regained her composure.

"Lie still, brave one. I will get you back to the Holt where the healer can have a look at you." Swiftbreeze murmured, as she untied her pelt cape wrapped it around the shivering survivor. Whether or not he comprehended what she was saying, Swiftbreeze couldn't tell, for almost as soon as she had gotten him onto Snowpaw's back, he'd passed out from the pain.

"_I hope I can reach the Holt in time!_" Swiftbreeze thought, as she climbed onto Snowpaw's back, grasped the wounded elf carefully around the middle with one arm, and then grabbed Snowpaw's scruff with the other hand. This signaled Snowpaw to move, and move quickly. Without a glance back, the three soon disappeared into the snowbound woods near the mountains.

Icelash, chief of the White Mountain Holt, looked up in surprise when Swiftbreeze returned in a whirl of disturbed snow.

/*/ _Swiftbreeze, what happened?!_ /*/ Icelash sent, as Snowpaw skidded to a stop in front of the healer's tree.

/*/ _There was a battle near the Go-Backs territory, Chief. The trolls have killed a good many elves today, but the elves did their share of damage, too. I have brought one of them here to be healed by Pineswift._ /*/ Swiftbreeze replied, as she carefully hefted the wounded elf's weight onto her shoulders.

"Then let me help you." Icelash said, as he helped shoulder the other elf between them. 

"Thank you, Chief." Swiftbreeze said, as she and the chief of the tribe hauled the wounded warrior into the healer's tree.

/*/ _Pineswift._ /*/ Icelash sent, waking the healer from his nap.

/*/ _Icelash? Is there something wrong?_ /*/ the healer asked, immediately concerned by his chief's presence in his tree.

/*/ _Nothing out of the ordinary, old friend. There's a stranger here that desperately needs your help. Swiftbreeze found him._ /*/ Icelash sent, as he and Swiftbreeze gently laid the warrior on the healer's soft pelts.

"I'll see what I can do." Pineswift said, as he brushed wild strands of red-brown hair out of his eyes, then went to work on the wounded elf.

"There is nothing more we can do here, Swiftbreeze. Let's get some rest, then decide on what must be done later." Icelash said, calmly.

"You are right, my chief. I just hope that that elf can tell us where more of our kin are." Swiftbreeze murmured, as they both left the healer's tree. 

"Why are you so interested in finding our missing kin? Aren't the Go-Backs enough?" Icelash asked, with some bitterness in his voice when he mentioned the Go-Backs.

"We have only seen them from a distance, and never actually talked to them. And there appear to be more elves in the mountains now, since this one I brought back is a stranger to these parts." Swiftbreeze argued, as she gave her dark haired chief a look that couldn't easily be discerned.

"I suppose you are right. But I will call a council together, to see what the tribe thinks of this and what should be done. As it is, the trolls are not going to leave these lands alone, now that blood has been shed." Icelash said, as he departed for the meeting place, leaving Swiftbreeze to think alone.

"_Well, this could be the way I can get Icelash to leave these from here to locate our lost kin. From what I have seen, there's more than just Go-Backs in these mountains._" Swiftbreeze thought, as she looked up at the darkening sky, wondering what the next day would bring.

Slowly, consciousness returned to a weary mind. The elf warrior could feel warmth surrounding him, and smelled the scent of herbs and the pelts that covered him. Upon opening his eye, he could see the faint glow of a bonfire outside. Outside? Where was he?

"I see that you are awake, warrior." A warm, male voice said, as its owner appeared before him.

"Aye, but no thanks to the trolls. Who are you?" the warrior asked, vaguely aware of the slight throbbing of his head.

"I am known as Pineswift. You were fortunate that Swiftbreeze had found you, since you were so close to death when you got here." The other elf replied, quietly.

"I guess I could say that I am fortunate. My name is One-Eye, by the way. Where have I ended up?" the warrior asked, as he sat up and drank some water from an earthenware mug that had been offered to him.

"You are in the healer's tree at White Mountain Holt. Icelash, our chief, is holding council now about what is to be done, now that the trolls have begun their war on us." Pineswift said, as he looked out at the gathering with some anxiety in his amber eyes. 

"Then it is probably fortunate that I fell in battle, otherwise your tribe would have been overlooked." One-Eye said, listening as wolves howled in the distance.

"What do you mean?" Pineswift asked, as One-Eye lay back on the pelts, looking tired, even though he'd just woken up.

"My chief, Cutter, is looking for more of the High Ones' children. He came all this way to find them, and found so much more than what he'd expected." One-Eye murmured, as sleep started reclaiming him.

"And where is Cutter now?" Pineswift asked.

"With elves…………that ride on deer…………………." One-Eye said, before giving himself over to sleep again.

"_The Go-Backs. Icelash needs to know of this._" Pineswift thought, as he exited his tree, and went to the council to tell his chief of what had been said. 


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Clearbrook stared in morbid fascination at a patch of bloodstained snow.

"_This was the place where he fell, but where is his body?_" Clearbrook wondered, oblivious to the howling wind and stinging snow that lashed about her. Beside her, her bond wolf, Whitebrow, whined in concern. He knew that his friend was in danger of freezing, but he felt that her heart was already dying. Then a long howl echoed across the frozen wastes, breaking the spell that had been over Clearbrook since One-Eye's fall.

"_That howl_………_It isn't familiar. Whose is it?_" Clearbrook thought, as she squinted in the direction of the sound. To her astonishment, another wolf appeared. Astride it, was another elf! This elf had long, black hair, tied up in a traditional chief's knot, and wore thick leather pelts. On his back he wore the furry pelt of some animal that lived in the wastes.

"What are you doing out here in the cold? Don't you realize that there are trolls abroad?" the stranger asked, gently. Clearbrook painfully nodded.

"My mate fell here. I…….I was looking for his body." Clearbrook murmured, as tears again gathered in her eyes.

"I take it you didn't find it?" the stranger asked, with sympathy in his voice.

"No. The trolls have it now." Clearbrook sobbed. She was startled by the stranger dismounting, walking over and putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"If you would allow me, I'll take you back to my Holt. My best archer found a survivor here earlier. Would you want to see him?" the stranger asked.

"I……….I don't know……My son doesn't know where I am. I would only cause him more grief if I went with you." Clearbrook said, looking into the strange periwinkle-colored eyes of the dark-haired chieftain.

"I understand. I would go with you, but I am not certain how the Go-Backs would react to my presence." The dark-haired elf said, as howling reached his ears.

"They are here! Would you not meet them?" Clearbrook asked, as the strange elf got back onto his wolf.

"I will, perhaps." The stranger said, as he and Clearbrook waited. Within moments, three more elves arrived on the scene.

"Clearbrook! Did you find……………….!" One asked, trailing off when he saw who was with her.

"No." Clearbrook said, with sadness returning to her voice.

"But she did find someone, kinfolk." The stranger said, warmly.

"Another elf! And a chieftain at that! Where is your tribe, Wolfrider?" the eldest of the three asked, stunned to have met an elf so much like his own tribe.

"We live in the woods not far from here. I am known as Icelash, Chief of the White Mountain Holt. I was told that there was a battle here earlier by my best archer, Swiftbreeze." The stranger said, as the winds started to die down.

"Aye, that's right. We were attacked by trolls. Where were you while that was going on? Were you watching from afar?" the eldest asked, with some anger in his voice. Icelash shook his head.

"My tribe and I had no idea of what was going on. Swiftbreeze happened upon the battlefield by accident. She found a survivor among the dead and brought him to the healer's tree in my Holt. He's been healed, but he's still weak from blood loss." Icelash said, as he gazed at the three. His gaze settled on the youngest of the three.

"What is your name, warrior?" Icelash asked, quietly.

"Scouter. I am the son of One-Eye." The youth replied, as he looked up boldly at the chieftain.

"I see the resemblance." Icelash murmured, more to himself than anyone else.

"How could you know what One-Eye looked like? You've never seen him!" the middle elf said, his round face red and chafed by the cold.

"Why don't you follow me and find out? I am certain you would not believe me if I told you that your tribesman lives." Icelash said, as he turned to ride off.

"Wait!" Clearbrook shouted, as she mounted Whitebrow, then followed after the dark-haired chief.

"Mother! Bristlebrush! Let's follow them!" Scouter shouted, before he too followed the strange chief into the night.

"What are we going to do, Treestump! We can't just leave!" the round-faced one said, panic evident in his voice.

"We'll have to go back to the lodge and tell everyone where they went. Let's get going, Pike." Treestump muttered, as he looked in the direction the mother and son had disappeared in, hoping against hope that what the chieftain had said was true.

Heads turned as Icelash returned to his Holt with two strangers behind him.

"That was reckless! Even for you! High Ones, Icelash! What are you trying to do? Find out for yourself if there is a life after this one?" a silver-haired female elf said, angrily.

"Sorry, Slydown." Icelash said, as he dismounted from his wolf, then waited for the two strangers to do the same.

"What news from the Go-Back territory, chief?" a white-haired elf said, as he glided down from his tree shelter.

"These two are from our guest's tribe. Wanderlust, my tribe, this is Clearbrook and her son Scouter. They have come through much grief to be here, but let's hope that what they find here will ease their hearts." Icelash said, as the curious members of Icelash's tribe gathered around the two bewildered elves.

"Don't look so glum, Pineswift's the finest healer we've had in many turns of the seasons. He's healed worse than the wounds he saw on the foundling Swiftbreeze had brought back." One female said, when she saw the look of sadness in Clearbrook's eyes.

"Be a little more considerate, Moonhollow! She's taken an awful shock." Another female said, as she turned her gentle eyes onto the mourning female.

"Where is the healer's tree?" Scouter asked.

"Come this way." An amber-eyed elf said, as he led the pair to his tree.

"Are you Pineswift?" Clearbrook asked. The amber-eyed male nodded.

"Yes." Pineswift replied, simply, as he showed them the interior of his home. As Clearbrook's eyes adjusted to the dim light, she took in the sights of the tree home. It was simple, but definitely adequate for healing wounded elves after a battle, or treating illnesses. Then her eyes settled on what appeared to be a pile of furs. Sensing that Clearbrook couldn't see who was lying under the pelts, Pineswift gently guided her over to the pile and had her sit down. It was then that a familiar scent came to Clearbrook's nostrils.

/ _Sur ?_/ Clearbrook sent, as tears came again to her eyes. The pile of furs shifted a little, and a tired face looked up at her.

"Clearbrook? How did you know I was here?" One-Eye asked, sounding as though he was not certain she was actually there.

"Woodhue!" Clearbrook shouted, and tearfully embraced the one she'd thought she'd lost forever.

"No one has called me that in many turns of the seasons. Where is Scouter?" One-Eye asked, smiling gently as he held his lifemate close.

"Right here, Father." Scouter said, as he came and sat down beside them.

"I'm glad you're both all right. It seems that you will have to start on your braid all over again, Clearbrook." One-Eye murmured, as he reached up and brushed the tears from his mate's face.

"It seems that way……………….." Clearbrook said, as tears of joy continued to cascade down her face.

"You three are welcome to share my tree tonight. I'll tree with someone else." Pineswift said, as he courteously left the family to themselves.

"I can't believe it! Another tribe of elves! And they are so much like us! Strongbow should be happy with this! And Cutter…………too………" Scouter said, his wonder and joy at finding another elf tribe dampened when he remembered what had happened during the battle.

"Scouter? What is wrong? Has something happened to Cutter?" One-Eye asked, as worry emerged in his voice.

"He was badly hurt in the battle, Father. I don't know whether or not even Leetah's power will be enough to save him." Scouter said, gloomily.

"Then we must go to him." One-Eye said, as he attempted to sit up, but found that he was still too weak to do so.

"No, you mustn't move. You still need to rest and recover your strength." Clearbrook said, gently.

"Maybe we could convince the chief of this tribe to let his healer return to the lodge with us." Scouter suggested.

"You go and talk to him, Scouter. I will remain here." Clearbrook said, watching as her son quickly left the tree to go and find Icelash.

Author's Note!

Sorry this chapter is so short, minna, but this was all I could find of the chapter, since one of my floppy disks decided to screw up on me. (and my notes on this story have been lost) I hope it was worth the long wait.

Gemini14


End file.
